Ínferus
by Kaochi
Summary: Porque ellos no lo entienden, ni unos, ni otros. Porque yo ya me he adelantado a todos. Porque los miedos desaparecen cuando la última letra es perfilada, y la pluma cae inerte sobre la mesa. R.A.B. Porque yo ya vengo del Infierno.
1. Prefacio

Willkommen, bienvenue, welcome. Después de siglos y siglos, de libros releídos mil veces e indignaciones varias, así como dar el coñazo a multitud de personas, he vuelto para presentaros "Ínferum". Sí, queridos, la historia de Regulus Black, el eterno olvidado de la saga de HP. La historia comenzará a contarse un poco antes del momento en que se hace La Marca (es decir, desde más o menos lo que vendría a ser cuarto), y de ahí iremos hasta el final. Obviamente, he tenido que tomarme muchas licencias gracias a que Rowling explicó NADA del cachondo, but whatever... Espero que os guste.

Agradecer a **Metanfetamina** tanto su constancia (porque yo me canso antes de empezar las cosas, por MUCHA ilusión que me hagan xD) como su paciencia y sus correcciones, sin las cuales esto no estaría aquí y el mensaje de Bellatrix sería mucho más edulcorado. También a **Marya**, por tantas tardes y tardes perfilándole algo que ni siquiera estaba empezado y que tenía mil formas difusas. A **Eme**, por animarme un montón a pesar de estar muriendo por el peso de su sí-vida y a **Källa, **con la que también tuve muchas divagaciones sobre los brindis por la noble y decadente casa de los Black. Oh, y he de nombrar también a **Euridice**, que la pobre aguantó lo suyo en los antes y los después. Así que, a todas vosotras, muchasgraciasdenada.

_**DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los cachondos y cachondas mencionados y/o utilizados me pertenecen, si no que son propiedad de Jota Ká y su mente olvidadiza. Yo sólo me limito a recordar que no todo en esta vida gira en torno al señor de gafitas culodevaso. **_

_**

* * *

**_

* * *

_**P**__**REFACIO. **_

_

* * *

_**_I wonder if, the journey will be,  
Short as I hope, or much longer than it seems.  
But either way, I've made up my mind.  
I'm through feeling scared, I'm leaving that behind._**

**_ (Moving Forward; Hoobastank)_**

**_

* * *

_**

"_Aprenderás a amarlo, Regulus. Aprenderás a apreciar el pavor que nubla sus ojos mientras tu varita se alza sobre ellos con orgullo, y el olor a putrefacción que nos insulta cuando nos manchamos los dedos con su sangre. Amarás cada retorcido grito que se escapa de sus bocas, porque sabrás ver las mentiras que encierran. Y cuando disfrutes arrancándoles todo lo que poseen… Cuando sus cuerpos opacos y despreciables se transformen en peldaños para acceder a toda la grandeza que te ha sido reservada… entonces sabrás que eres digno de Él." _

_

* * *

_

La tinta se expande, poderosa, como ponzoña oscura que recorre las venas de un condenado. Ardiente, profunda; tratando de grabar sobre el pergamino unos principios morales que fueron sepultados bajo una luz intensamente verde. Cada trazo delinea con saña una traición declarada tras la que se agazapa una sentencia de muerte. Puedo sentir cómo las palabras laten al ritmo de mi condena, sobre mi piel, justo por debajo de la muñeca.

Para Ellos, los "buenos", los que siguen atrapados en ese tiempo de viejos héroes de alquiler descoordinados, sólo supondrá una marcha atrás anunciada con tardanza. Los Otros —aquellos cuyas cuencas vacías me desuellan vivo cada noche— saben que el momento de encontrarnos está cada vez más cerca, y no dejarán pasar su oportunidad.

Esbozo una sonrisa prácticamente desquiciada mientras el cigarro se consume entre mis labios. La caja sigue ahí, sobre la mesa, ajena a los inútiles desafíos que está vomitando la pluma. Inútiles, como yo. Ajena, como mi hermano. Porque es ahora cuando me doy cuenta de que las palabras de Bellatrix quedaban obsoletas conforme acariciaban sus labios al salir. Nunca amé los gritos. Nunca aprecié sus miedos. Nunca me mostraron el camino hacia la supuesta grandeza que me esperaba. Nunca.

"… _volveréis a ser mortal_".

Todas las historias tienen un final, incluso las que pretenden fingir que quedan inconclusas. Detrás de cada línea, de cada párrafo, de cada hoja… detrás de todo, siempre morimos. Los grandes bandos también lo harán algún día, sólo que mi final es un poco más prematuro que el del resto porque he aprendido las ventajas de ir un paso por delante. Por eso, mientras "los Malos" se embeben de vicios imperdonables y vidas eternamente falsas y "los Buenos" tiemblan ante la simple idea de visitar el Infierno, yo me dejo llevar por el pánico y suelto una carcajada podrida. Ilusos.

Con un simple movimiento, mis dedos se cierran sobre el Marlboro y lo llevan directamente a la sombra que conlleva la lealtad eterna de nuestras almas, para después enterrarlo con fuerza en la serpiente que emerge de su boca abierta. La piel se quema, arde, escuece, se consume… y alivia. Alivia sentir un pequeño adelanto de lo que supondrá mi existencia a partir de ahora: piel, huesos, dolor, fuego. Y firmo la nota, impregnando el final con una ironía que nunca supe utilizar, a la vez que mi mirada se desliza por las letras grabadas toscamente sobre la caja de tabaco: "S.O.B".

Porque ellos no lo entienden, ni unos, ni otros. Porque yo ya me he adelantado a todos. Porque yo destrozaré sus esperanzas de ese final que nunca llega y los reduciré a cenizas. Porque los miedos desaparecen cuando la última letra es perfilada, y la pluma cae inerte sobre la mesa.

_R.A.B_

Porque yo ya vengo del Infierno.

* * *

Bieeen, añado las pertinentes explicaciones sobre el tema. El prefacio está situado en 1979, que viene a ser el año de la muerte oficial de Regulus, justo antes de lo sucedido en la cueva del Horrocrux, que viene a ser el "momento actual" en el que se desarrolla la historia. De ahí que en el próximo capítulo (que ya comenzará a narrar directamente en Hogwarts) utilice ya los tiempos en pasado. No tengo aún muy claro absolutamente todos los detalles de la historia, pero sé que habrá unas cuantas cosillas fuertes, así que lo marcaré como rating M.

Y, salvando esto, poco más que añadir. La canción inicial es MUY awsome y creo que explica bastante bien cómo pudo sentirse Regulus en el momento en que se decidió a actuar en contra de Voldy, así que os la recomiendo íntegramente paaara entender bien el prefacio de la historia. Espero que os haya gustado a lot y, ya sabéis: dar la opinión al respecto en forma de review constituye una externalidad positiva en nuestras vidas.


	2. La fantasía

¡Hola! Sí, al fin estoy aquí y sí, sé que debo disculpas por el más que evidente retraso y algunas explicaciones. Bien, **lamento muchísimo** haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero se me juntaron miles de cosas en mi sí vida –facultad, exámenes y trabajos varios, nula inspiración...– que me obligaron a ir a paso tortuga. De todas formas, al final he conseguido reunir algo que creo que es coherente tras comerme mil la cabeza, así que eso. Cosas a comentar: estuve investigando bastante sobre la época merodeadora porque me sabe MUY malo ir a ciegas y, debido a la poca información que había por todas partes, he tenido que tomarme bastantes licencias para con los personajes y sus épocas. He considero que, teniendo en cuenta que varios personajes como Rosier, Mulciber o Avery (hijos) eran de la época en la que Snape estuvo en Hogwarts, coincidieron por consecuencia con Regulus. Los he bailado de curso a algunos y otros están en el mismo curso que Snape y los Merodeadores, pero lo iré explicando más adelante. En otros casos, como Gibbon, directamente me he tomado las licencias de que eran de ese tiempo y punto xD. Es decir, que puede ser –es muy probable, de hecho– que canonmente hablando estén mal situados, pero si no no tenía material para hacer nada. En cuanto al capítulo en sí, os sitúo simplemente para que no os perdáis: vacaciones de Pascua del cuarto año.

Bien, tras esto paso ya a los agradecimientos: a **Metanfetamina**, que me ayudó con la primera escena y la organización generalizada de cómo narrar algunos detalles. A **Eme**, que hoy es su cumple y además me estuvo animando cuando me atascaba en algún punto y estuvo dilucidando cositas conmigo y, por supuesto, a **Marya**, que no sólo ha sido mi beta si no que se ha comido absolutamente todas las rayadas de cabeza que llevaba y toda la trama del capítulo en sí conforme lo iba escribiendo. Graciasgraciasgracias, sin ti no lo habría conseguido acabar nunca, y también gracias por la canción que da título al capítulo. También quiero dar las gracias y disculparme una vez más por la larga espera con **GreenIllusions**, **ItsumiRiddle**, **SoDriff**, **Euridice**, **EggDupont **y las arriba ya mencionadas.

Y dicho ya todo... os dejo con el fruto de muuuuuuchos meses de comida de olla. Espero que os guste tanto como a mí me gustó escribirlo.

_**DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los cachondos y cachondas mencionados y/o utilizados me pertenecen, si no que son propiedad de Jota Ká y su mente olvidadiza. Yo sólo me limito a recordar que no todo en esta vida gira en torno al señor de gafitas culodevaso.**_

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO I: LA FANTASIA.**_

* * *

_Say it, say it, say what you believe_

_Say it, say it to me._

_Do you live, do you die, do you bleed _

_For the fantasy?_

_Automatic, I imagine, I believe._

_(**The Fantasy; 30 seconds to Mars**)_

* * *

_El Señor Tenebroso es fuego, es poder, es rabia. Es dolor y frío para la raza muerta, y esperanza y placer para los que creen en un futuro reservado solo a los mejores. A los que le sirven bien y son fieles._

_Todos aquellos que os opongáis a él, temed, porque la gloria que alcanzaremos será tan infinita y resplandeciente que os dejará ciegos._

Creímos poder llegar a ser los dueños del universo, y durante el auge del tiempo oscuro lo fuimos. Fuimos los que nos follamos a la justicia vigente, degradándola hasta volverla corrupta y pútrida, mientras nos colocábamos con cada titular de El Profeta que llevaba su Marca. La nuestra. Y durante gran parte de mi vida pensé que ése era mi camino, que yo pertenecía a ellos. Como siempre suele suceder, fui demasiado ingenuo.

* * *

_Estimado Rosier,_

_Imaginaba que no podrías vivir sin saber si mi vida estaba siendo más patética que la tuya. No sé por qué te molestas en pedirme una respuesta cuando sabes perfectamente que no vas a contestarme, aunque ciertamente he de admitir que no tengo nada mejor que hacer._

_Tu capacidad para intentar joder en más de un sentido me obnubila. También dijiste a principios de año que ibas a llevarte a la cama a Tugwood y al final acabó estrenando a Greengrass. Imagino que las cosas no serán diferentes esta vez, ¿no?_

_Dudo que te importe realmente pero sí, mis vacaciones no están siendo tan apasionantes como las tuyas. He recibido un par de cartas de Avery y Wilkes vino la semana pasada, pero salvando eso no ha sucedido nada interesante aparte de las habituales visitas de siempre. Imagino que nos veremos en el tren, si es que consigues superar tu "escrofrungulosis" fingida. Nadie quiere que te mueras._

_PD. No he leído la noticia, aunque supongo que tampoco importa demasiado. Acabarás contándomela de todas formas, así que me ahorro sentirme como un idiota._

_Regulus Arcturus Black._

Deposité la pluma dentro del tintero con lentitud, releyendo las últimas líneas antes de doblar el trozo de pergamino por la mitad y hacerlo a un lado del escritorio. Podía tomarme la molestia de enviárselo, sabiendo que ni siquiera iba a leerlo, o tirarlo a la chimenea directamente. Ya me había servido para matar el rato y centrarme en algo más que en los libros de la biblioteca, así que no tenía por qué dejar que Rosier arrastrase mi dignidad por el barro. A fin de cuentas, lo que le había escrito era totalmente cierto: dudaba incluso de que fuese a abrirla.

Tras unos segundos, hundí la mano con hastío en la caja abierta de grajeas que me habían enviado Avery y dejé caer un puñado con excesivo ruido encima de la superficie pulida de madera. Azul, azul, blanca, naranja, azul... verde. Siempre solía quedarme con las verdes, a pesar de que Goyle había dado en primero con tres de sabores tan poco lícitos como las intenciones de nuestra casa: Slytherin. Hice rodar la grajea en la palma de mi mano con lentitud, clavando la vista en su incesante balanceo. Todos los valores que siempre se habían exaltado en mi casa rezumaban el nombre de Salazar Slytherin, arraigado a lo largo de generaciones que se mantenían impertérritas en el tapiz del árbol familiar, formando una delgada línea de plata –plata, el color de los vencedores a todas luces– que fluía hasta llegar al último, como solía recordarnos mi madre cada vez que tenía ocasión. Por supuesto, no contaba con que esa fina corriente de orgullo y perfección a lo largo de generaciones se vería parcialmente interrumpida por un torrente dorado cuyos rugidos se elevaban por encima del resto de siseos que inundaban la casa. Rugidos que mostraban especial énfasis cuando Ellas venían, y sus visitas siempre seguían un patrón ridículamente determinado cuyas pautas me sabía, desgraciadamente, de memoria. El irritante golpeteo de unos nudillos huesudos contra la puerta de mi dormitorio tenía, por lo general, todas las papeletas para dar inicio a la función. Por eso, me recliné pesadamente encima de la mesa y tiré de una de las esquinas de la carta, alzándola en el aire entre el índice y el dedo corazón. "Estimado Rosier". Empezaba a resultarme absurdamente hipócrita.

–Kreacher viene a avisar al amo Regulus de que la cena ya está lista y que la señorita Bella y la señorita Cissy los esperan abajo –continuó el elfo, aporreando un par de veces más la puerta, buscando evitar un castigo que acabaría recibiendo por esa u otra razón sin fundamento. Apreté la mandíbula, recorriendo la ornamentada erre que introducía el rango del Slytherin rubio, y finalmente expuse la parte inferior a las lenguas de fuego que surgían de la chimenea, devorando tinta y papel casi al instante. Como si nunca hubiesen existido. Luego me llevé la grajea a la boca–. ¿Está dormido, amo?

–Enseguida bajo.

_Crack_. Eché la cabeza hacia atrás en un gesto brusco, haciéndome daño en el cuello, a la vez que el vacío del techo me devolvía la mirada, burlón. Definitivamente, la vida en la Sala Común resultaba mucho más cómoda y sencilla, tal vez porque ahí Bellatrix no podía irrumpir en la misma siempre que quisiese.

Me incliné hacia la izquierda para echar un vistazo al calendario sin dejar de masticar –pudding– y aplasté con el dedo el hueco en blanco que resaltaba con saña la vulgaridad de ese jueves en concreto. Nada, aunque a veces me había preguntado si la acepción de "nada" tenía algún tipo de significado para mi prima. Hojeé casi con aburrimiento los meses anteriores, salpicados aquí y allá de notas que pretendían recordarme cosas importantes. La mayor parte de ellos estaban tachados por largas líneas verde esmeralda, simbolizando los períodos que pasaba en Hogwarts, pero otros señalaban fechas concretas. Mi cumpleaños, el de mi hermano, la cena de Navidad... y si hubiese podido retroceder cuatro años atrás, la fiesta derivada de la serpiente que un sombrero parlante había decidido estamparme en la pechera de la túnica. Ninguna de ellas –salvando la última mencionada– había sido motivo suficiente para que la Bellatrix real sustituyese a la absurda panacea de disculpas que solía ofrecernos tía Druella en sus ausencias. Ninguna, como si quisiese dejar patente que un sorteo de fechas establecido en un estúpido pedazo de papel numerado no podía controlarla, y eso me molestaba. Me molestaba saber que, pese a todo, ella siempre estaría un paso por delante, incluso en tonterías como aquellas.

En los breves instantes que me llevó dejar caer el calendario de nuevo contra la pared, la puerta contigua se cerró con un sonoro golpe a juego con el insulto de rigor. Me incorporé con pesadez y me quedé inmóvil frente al espejo de cuerpo entero mientras las pisadas furiosas de Sirius se perdían por las escaleras. Escruté con parsimonia aquellos ojos grises que me devolvían la mirada desde la superficie reflectante, formando una figura delgaducha, algo despeinada y con el cuello de la camisa arrugado. Parecían querer decir: "mírate. Tu aspecto es un vulgar espectáculo. Deberías estar ya en la mesa, cenando". Reproduje la escena en mi mente mientras mis dedos se movían con destreza, devolviendo cada mechón corto a su impoluto lugar y adecentando las líneas marcadas en la camisa, y esa sonrisa suya que derrochaba seguridad y arrogancia me crispó los nervios. Estaba segura de que iba a bajar porque siempre lo hacía, porque era lo socialmente correcto. Porque, una vez más, yo no tenía potestad para joder a mi prima con un comportamiento inesperado.

Bufé a esa imagen que volvía a emular la perfección y la formalidad, escupiendo en su molesta capacidad de controlarme aún de forma involuntaria, justo antes de encaminarme al comedor con esa desagradable sensación en el estómago del que se sabe suciamente derrotado incluso antes de haber empezado la partida.

* * *

Narcisa nunca nos había prestado excesiva atención. Desde que era pequeña se había obstinado con repetir los mismos gestos ensayados previamente frente al espejo, en busca de atención adulta y trato acorde a su conducta "madura".

Mientras que Bellatrix y Andrómeda "siempre" habían resultado mayores para nosotros, Narcisa se había preocupado de incendiar su infancia con saña para no quedar relegada a la nada. Siempre había sido inteligente y astuta, y mientras los demás seguíamos viendo en ella a una niña pálida y desagradable destinada a acabar olvidada a la sombra de sus hermanas, ella había conseguido encajar en un rol que igualaba en importancia al de ellas: puede que no fuera el orgullo familiar en estado puro, como Bellatrix, ni la vergüenza escondida entre susurros decepcionados y nombres abrasados, como Andrómeda, pero se había transformado a base de notables esfuerzos en la moneda de cambio perfecta. Altiva, educada, desdeñosa, frívola, inteligente... Se había cercenado a sí misma hasta convertirse en un reluciente objeto digno de ser intercambiado por algo de mucho valor, y los Malfoy no habían querido perder su oportunidad de ascender un escalafón más en la sociedad mágica.

–Los Malfoy son una familia muy respetable. Abraxas siempre me ha parecido un hombre comedido y elegante, no como ese... sucio engendro muggle con el que se ha casado tu hermana. Qué deshonra contaminar así el árbol de la familia... Druella debería haber sabido que ese tal Fongs...

–Tonks. –Alcé la mirada cuando la voz de Sirius cortó de raíz la verborrea de mi madre, balanceando ante su boca un trozo de pastel de carne que había insertado en su cuchillo–. No hace falta que le pongas un mote cariñoso tan pronto, madre.

La mirada de odio que recibió le habría helado la sangre a cualquiera, pero Sirius parecía estar siempre por encima de todas esas cosas. Se limitó a esbozar un claro gesto de asco en el instante en que se retomó la conversación y continuó acuchillando el pedazo de pastel, el cual estaba más que convencido de que tenía una forma muy concreta en su mente, no precisamente relacionada con la comida.

Llevábamos años reviviendo esas circunstancias, todos y cada uno de los días que pasábamos en casa. No estaba muy seguro de cuándo exactamente habían empezado a exagerarse nuestras diferencias, aunque sí me había dado cuenta de que la puerta contigua a la mía se cerraba de golpe con cada vez más frecuencia, sin que yo supiese muy bien qué esperaba de mí al respecto.

Me llevé la copa a los labios con lentitud, aprovechando los breves instantes de privacidad que me concedía el vidrio curvado para mirar al frente directamente. Bellatrix nunca se metía en ese tipo de disputas, pero siempre que Sirius hablaba de esa forma le dirigía una mirada particular que me exasperaba. Con los párpados ligeramente caídos y las cejas levantadas, escudriñando a mi hermano como si tuviese la certeza de algo que yo no conseguía comprender. Me obligaba a sentirme estúpido y fuera de lugar, y por eso no pude evitar devolver la copa a la mesa con más fuerza de lo debido.

–Por supuesto, faltaría más. –La banalidad de la conversación que estaban manteniendo Narcisa y mi madre me ayudó a dejar de parecer que tenía un grave problema con la salchicha de mi plato. Imaginaba que seguirían detallando la pedida de mi prima y el tema no me interesaba lo más mínimo, pero era infinitamente mejor que seguir oliendo el repugnante silencio de nuestra zona de la mesa–. Todos en la mesa presidencial. Será, como mínimo, el acontecimiento mágico del a...

–No recuerdo que fuésemos a la boda de Andrómeda. –La voz de mi hermano volvió a restallar como un trueno especialmente violento, provocando que un considerable pedazo de la serenidad que se empeñaba en conservar mi madre acabase rodando por el suelo junto a la diminuta salchicha que sostenía con el tenedor de plata–. ¿Por qué tendríamos que ir a ésta? Quiero decir, ¿no es...? ¿Cómo lo llamaste? –Mientras fingía pensar, se pasó la lengua por el labio inferior con pedantería–. Ah, sí. Un "tugurio de falsedad y carne podrida". Nos creía suficientemente "distinguidos" como para...

–Sirius Orion Black.

Tono imperativo, palmas aplastadas contra el mantel, frente arrugada. Estaba seguro de que habría seguido su perorata si mi hermano no le hubiese dedicado un mohín, moviendo los dedos de la mano como si estuviesen formando una boca grotesca y alargada, hasta que finalmente se levantó de golpe y se perdió de vista por las escaleras, ignorando las órdenes y gritos procedentes de mi madre. Como casi todas las cenas. Casi todas. El porcentaje restante de ellas englobaban las que ni siquiera se molestaba en bajar.

A partir de ese instante concreto, la velada se volvía insoportable: no se hacía ruido con los cubiertos –la vulgaridad no tenía cabida en el seno de los Black–, ni siquiera se retomaban los temas de conversación interrumpidos. Simplemente comenzaban a llover los comentarios venenosos en torno al asiento libre de mi izquierda, y entonces era cuando Bellatrix se centraba en mí al fin con los ojos entornados y una mueca indescifrable. Como si estuviese esperando algo, y eso sólo conllevaba que me sintiese aún más imbécil todavía por no alcanzar a adivinar qué podía ser. Qué era lo que surgía en mí cuando Sirius se marchaba que le resultaba tan absurdamente interesante.

–Qué deshonra, qué atentado a la dignidad mágica. Defender a esa... escoria de la tierra. Todo esto es culpa de Andrómeda, que le ha metido falacias en la cabeza, y de Dumbledore.

Las conclusiones de todo aquello nunca solían ser brillantes, e internamente me pregunté si Sirius realmente creía que valía la pena. A juzgar por su comportamiento, debía de ser un sí bastante estúpido, a mi parecer. No me malinterpretéis. Nunca quise hacer lo mismo que él, principalmente porque los muggles no compartían excesivas diferencias con las cucarachas. No me limitaba a quedarme callado por el simple hecho de que respetase a mi madre más que él o porque le tuviese miedo. En absoluto, ¿para qué iba a protestar por algo en lo que estaba totalmente de acuerdo? La sutil diferencia por la cual no me quedaba a compartir "halagos" hacia él en la mesa era que a mí no me importaba. Me traía sin cuidado lo que Sirius opinase sobre las creencias familiares, a pesar de que él se hubiese pasado los últimos tres años gruñéndome que me habían lavado el cerebro.

–¡Kreacher! ¡Kreacher! –Los ojos de mi madre no podían apartarse del plato aún medio lleno que Sirius había abandonado con tanto descaro–. Limpia eso. Y ni se te ocurra subirle comida a ese niño ingrato. Así aprenderá los modales que debe mostrar en esta casa.

–Sí, ama. –Las manos temblorosas de Kreacher hicieron desaparecer tanto los cubiertos sucios como la copa de plata vacía, y poco después volvió sus ojos rojizos y rodeados de arrugas hacia mí–. ¿El amo Regulus ha terminado? ¿Quiere que Kreacher limpie su copa?

Mi madre hizo ademán de protestar, pero me adelanté a ella y aparté levemente el plato a un lado. Todavía me quedaba comida, pero hacía bastante rato que había perdido las ganas de seguir allí sentado como un monigote.

–No importa, madre. Con tu permiso, me retiro ya. Tengo deberes que hacer –murmuré al final, levantándome y componiendo la expresión que a ella le gustaba. No era tan complicado tratarla como Sirius quería pensar, o al menos no si sabías hacerlo de la forma adecuada–. Bellatrix, Narcisa.

No me molestaba en absoluto ser cortés con ellas en público porque era mi deber, aunque curiosamente el nombre de Bellatrix rechinó con un tono demasiado grave. Tanto que, justo antes de darme la vuelta para desaparecer por el pasillo –como siempre acababa sucediendo–, fui plenamente consciente de la sonrisa que compuso al adivinar el matiz que le había conferido sin querer.

Fue entonces cuando supe que vendría. Vendría de nuevo, y para mi frustración eso me reconfortaba y jodía a partes iguales. No la quería cerca, pero a la vez algo dentro de mí tiraba y buscaba esa atención para hacerme sentir diferente. Puede que superior.

_Vamos, Regulus_, susurró una última vez la comisura alzada de su boca, _vamos a jugar_.

* * *

Había muchas razones por las cuales solía encerrarme en la Biblioteca después de las "veladas habituales". Algunas eran puras manías absurdas –el silencio, ese olor particular a libro viejo y a cera de lacrar–, otras constituían razones mucho más complicadas que no logré comprender hasta varios años después. Sea como fuere, el caso es que siempre acababa sentado en el mismo rincón de la oscura sala, junto a la imponente colección sobre las Artes Oscuras que se había ido acumulando a lo largo de los años.

Con sinceridad, nunca le había prestado una especial atención, a pesar de haber visto cómo una Bellatrix más cría se quedaba siempre fascinada delante de ese puñado de tomos oscuros y envejecidos. Alguna vez se me había ocurrido abrir alguno –cuando estaba solo, porque no podía evitar sentir una cierta reticencia infantil a "portarme mal"–, pero los había cerrado casi de inmediato al no comprender ni una palabra de los hechizos y textos que recogían. Me hacían sentirme estúpido frente a ella y lo odiaba, como odiaba tantísimas cosas suyas. Sin embargo, acabar pegado a esa estantería durante sus visitas se habían convertido casi en una costumbre. Una especie de ritual morboso y extraño.

Bajé la vista, concentrándola en el título que resaltaba sobre la cubierta de cuero: "La magia más diabólica". Cada una de las letras estaba cuidadosamente esbozada en gris plata, casi como la superficie de un espejo empañado. Las recorrí perezosamente con la yema del dedo índice, limpiándolas para hacer tiempo. Ella siempre venía. Tarde o temprano, lo hacía, y aunque asqueaba esa "persecución" que habíamos iniciado ya varios años atrás, me sentía extrañamente bien cuando escuchaba el repiqueteo de sus botas cruzando la entrada. Eso y la forma en la que ronroneaba mi nombre al descubrir que estaba donde ella esperaba encontrarme. Sonreí de medio lado como un perfecto imbécil y me incliné sobre el libro hasta que fui capaz de vislumbrar el contorno de mi ojo reflejado en la enorme ele inicial. Gris. Eternamente gris. Probé a abrirlo un poco más, moviéndolo de lado a lado, y entonces comenzó a formarse algo a mi derecha. Un punto oscuro que iba aumentando conforme los latidos de mi corazón retumbaban en el pecho, aunque no hice intención de soltar el libro. Un simple punto oscuro que parecía vibrar y que atraía mi interés con una fuerza heladora.

_Abreme. Léeme. Apréndeme. _

Tragué saliva mientras alzaba la vista y depositaba el volumen de nuevo sobre la mesa, apretando la mandíbula sin darme cuenta, y entonces la oí. Su risa. Su estúpida risa sobre mi oreja, emitiendo ese aliento cálido que me ponía la carne de gallina y me hacía desear estrangularla a cada segundo que pasaba.

–¿Qué pasa, Reggie? –Se incorporó, rodeando la mesa hasta quedar frente a mí y apoyar los codos sobre la misma, fingiendo un puchero–. ¿Te he asustado?

Torcí el gesto, agregando un seco "no" y desviando la vista de ella con el ceño fruncido. La asqueaba más de lo habitual cuando parecía divertirse a mi costa, poniendo esa cara que la hacía parecer mucho más joven de lo que en realidad era, pero a Bellatrix todo aquello le encantaba. Le encantaba molestarme y le encantaba aún más ver que yo seguía las directrices de su estúpido juego inventado.

–Estabas leyendo...

Se inclinó más para poder ver el título, empujando la tapa con los dedos, y cuando sus irises oscuros reflejaron las letras de la portada al tiempo que curvaba los labios con evidente aprobación, experimenté ese cosquilleo extraño en el estómago que me sobrevenía cada vez que me hacía una paja. Una sensación que, una vez más, volvía a describirla a la perfección: asco y alivio. Me avergonzó tanto que cerré el tomo de golpe y lo hice a un lado con sequedad.

–Sólo es un libro –gruñí al final, tratando de sacudirme de encima ese gesto que me ponía tan nervioso–. ¿Qué quieres, Bellatrix?

Mi prima se limitó a incorporarse despacio, deslizando las palmas de las manos por la superficie de madera con estudiada lentitud, consiguiendo incomodarme más. Resultaba irónico lo insoportables que se me hacían los densos silencios en los que se sumía a veces nuestra "conversación" –aunque yo no considerase que tuviera el grado adecuado para ser considerada como tal–, principalmente cuando la soberbia que me decía que yo también era un Black me obligaba a pasar el rato previo deseando con todas mis fuerzas que un hilo invisible le cosiese la boca. Pero Bellatrix no estaba ahora con Sirius. ni lo miraba más que a mí. Se limitaba a pasear por la biblioteca, siguiendo siempre el mismo sendero que le permitía no perderme de vista bajo ningún concepto. Puede que pensase que echaría a correr de un momento a otro. Ahora mismo, habría deseado haberlo hecho.

–¿Los has visto?

Sabía que lo hacía sólo para interesarme y que si me daba la vuelta habría perdido una batalla más. Una de las tantas que librábamos sin armas porque nuestros métodos eran mucho más eficaces que cualquier varita, espada u objeto tangible. Sólo debías escoger la frase adecuada y esperar, y lamentablemente Bellatrix poseía la extraordinaria capacidad de agotar mi paciencia.

–¿A quiénes?

Ella se giró con los ojos muy abiertos, como si la respuesta fuese algo totalmente evidente que yo era incapaz de comprender.

–A los muggles.

Me quedé en silencio, escrutándola desde la silla y tratando de leer entre líneas un significado oculto que no parecía existir, pero me negaba a aceptar que la pregunta fuese algo casual. Bellatrix nunca hablaba de ellos. No era como Sirius, que se había preocupado de empapelarse las paredes con chicas y artefactos estúpidos que él llamaba "motos".

–Sí –murmuré, centrándome en la tapa del libro con todas mis ganas.

–¿Y te gustan? –Se había acercado tanto a mí de nuevo que di un respingo, cosa que únicamente provocó una nueva risita contra la piel de mi nuca–. ¿Te gustan, Reggie?

–No. –La escuché lamerse los labios a mi espalda a la vez que asentaba ambas manos en el respaldo de la silla. Había vivido escuchando hablar de los muggles, pero nunca me parecieron las personas asombrosas e interesantes que parecía encontrar Sirius en el evidente retraso que sufría su evolución. Eran seres incompletos incapaces de sustentar nada por sí mismos. Por eso mi hermano había tenido que hechizar esas imágenes patéticamente inmóviles, porque por sí mismas no resultaban útiles. Necesitaban la mano de un mago para poder subsistir, y aquellos de los que provenían no eran muy diferentes. Por ese simple hecho, su existencia carecía de lógica alguna, pero Bellatrix ya sabía todo eso–. Son inferiores.

–Eso es porque todavía no has matado a ninguno.

El aire se me quedó atascado en la garganta, a medio camino hacia los pulmones. Intenté volver a coger el libro y permanecer indiferente, pero los dedos se me habían agarrotado de tal forma que parecían formar ya parte del mobiliario. Si no hubiese seguido sintiendo su aliento cosquilleándome en el cuello, habría pensado que me había paralizado con la varita.

No es que nunca hubiese oído algo así, ni mucho menos que no supiese la razón por la que Bellatrix era la bruja más venerada de toda la familia. Rosier lo había dicho montones de veces, y también Avery. Mulciber, Gibbon, Wilkes... incluso yo me había jactado de ello en más de una ocasión. Mary Mcdonald era una prueba más que palpable. No obstante, no dejaban de ser cosas idílicas. Cosas que se contemplaban, se decían para fardar y porque sí, es lo que debería suceder... pero no sucedía.

Para cuando noté la presión que ejercían los dedos de mi prima sobre mi muñeca, ella ya se había deshecho del botón que cerraba el puño de la camisa y me había levantado la manga izquierda con brusquedad. Emití una leve protesta que ella ignoró, concentrada como estaba en recorrer unos trazos invisibles sobre mi piel con la punta de las uñas. Parecía tan interesada como se había mostrado en la comida, y aunque una parte de mí –la que era plenamente consciente de los arañazos que esparcía sin aparente orden– quería apartar el brazo de su alcance, la otra permaneció estática y a espera. Deseosa de saber. Deseosa de ser, al fin, capaz de ver lo que ella veía.

–Pronto lo entenderás, Reggie. Tú no eres como ellos. –Levantó la cabeza hasta sostener mi mirada casi sin pestañear, ladeando el rostro y deslizando un solo dedo por mi mejilla. Un dedo que arañaba igual que los otros, pero que acompañaba el dolor con dosis de palabras que me gustaban. Que me hacían sentirme importante y poderoso–. Nunca vas a serlo, qué estúpidos...

–¿Y todo eso lo dice mi brazo?

Bellatrix entornó los ojos, soltándome de golpe la muñeca y tirando de la manga de su propio vestido, liberando centímetro a centímetro un manto de piel pálida y suave. Iba a continuar con mi tono escéptico –había notado el brillo peligroso que le había encendido la mirada al percibir la leve burla implícita en mi pregunta–, pero ella ya había aprisionado mi barbilla con excesiva fuerza, girándome el rostro y acercándome tanto a ella que pude notar el leve aroma a perfume que desprendía su ropa. Poco después, la vi. Oscura, como un mar con un corazón propio y latente. Estaba tan cerca de ella que no podía percibir bien la forma que representaba, pero podía notar el calor que desprendía contra mi nariz. Un tipo que calor que absorbía incluso el aliento que yo exhalaba irremediablemente sobre su superficie.

–¿Qué... qué es eso?

–Es lo que dice tu brazo.

* * *

Llevaba días dándole vueltas a lo que Bellatrix me había dicho en la biblioteca. O, más bien, lo que me había enseñado. Ni siquiera allí, parado en medio del andén mientras mi madre hablaba con la señora Bulstrode, conseguía quitarme de la cabeza la imagen de su brazo. Se había negado a darme detalles o explicaciones agregando que no sería capaz de comprenderlo aún, lo cual sólo había contribuido a alimentar todavía más mi curiosidad al respecto. Por otra parte, estaba convencido de que ella lo sabía y lo había hecho adrede, pero no me importaba. Sonaba tentador.

–Black, mi querido colega Black... –Un brazo me rodeó los hombros sin previo aviso, justo antes de que la amplia sonrisa de Rosier se disculpase educadamente con mi madre y su interlocutora y me arrastrase lejos de mi baúl y el resto de mis cosas–. No me contestaste a la carta que te envié desde Alemania. ¿Te dije que estaba en Alemania, por cierto?

–En la primera línea –murmuré, echando un último vistazo a la jaula de mi lechuza antes de darme por vencido y mirar al frente. Tres familias más allá, mi hermano y sus inseparables amigos intercambiaban codazos y algo más, a juzgar por sus ruidosas carcajadas. Decidí ser amable por educación–. ¿Cómo te ha ido?

–Fabuloso. Cinco tías para mí solo, Black. Cinco alemanas. Ah, son unas chicas fascinantes. Cinco. ¿Te lo puedes imaginar? No, lo dudo, eres la principal razón por la que aún quedan tías vírgenes en el mundo...

Debía estar más que acostumbrado a su verborrea habitual, pero sencillamente no le aguantaba porque me obligaba a medirme continuamente con él, como si estuviésemos a la misma altura. Curiosamente, aunque sabía de sobras que eso no era así –llevaba suficientes años escuchando a mi madre hablar de nuestra estirpe mágica como para no estar convencido de ello–, aceptaba sus retos una y otra vez por el simple hecho de verle la cara cada vez que perdía. Una expresión de Evan Rosier derrotado podía llenarme mucho más que cualquier otra cosa –incluida una noche de sexo con Tugwood–.

–Cinco tías que habrán conservado su virginidad intacta. Es una suerte que se topasen con alguien tan caballeroso como tú, Rosier –aseguré, tirando del extremo del periódico que había enrollado cuidadosamente entre su baúl y el asa metálica del carrito–. ¿Me has traído la dichosa noticia?

–¿A quién te has tirado tú? –contraatacó él, picajoso, aunque cuando extendí la portada de El Profeta me señaló cuidadosamente uno de los márgenes inferiores–, ¿a ese elfo arrugado que tienes?

Seguí sus indicaciones con la vista, abriendo la boca para agregar que más bien había sido su madre la que se había ofrecido a darme servicios ilícitos gratis, pero la pequeña foto a pie de página que acompañaba al titular me obligó a enmudecer. Ahí estaba de nuevo. Alisé la hoja con las palmas de las manos mientras mi atención seguía anclada a esa nube redondeada en blanco y negro de la que emergía una enorme serpiente enroscada. Mortífagos. La noticia en sí no contaba nada relevante –"La Marca" había aparecido una vez más sobre una pequeña casa a las afueras de un barrio muggle del sur–, pero me sorprendí indignándome interiormente de que apenas fuese merecedora de un patético rincón en ese periódico de intereses comprados.

–Eh... Black. –Me obligué a levantar la cabeza para enfocar a Rosier, cuya ceja alzada rompía con su habitual mueca de desdén–. ¿Pretendes esnifar el periódico o es que lo de mis cinco alemanas te ha afectado tanto que has sentido la irrefrenable necesidad de chupar celulosa?

–¿Puedo quedármelo?

El rubio se encogió de hombros, aunque me dedicó una mueca escéptica camuflada detrás de una sonrisa ladina.

–Mi padre es portada. Ojo con lo que dices por ahí –susurró, golpeando varias veces con el dedo la noticia de forma disimulada antes de que el periódico al completo desapareciese de su vista.

–Muy admirable.

En ese instante, una cabeza minúscula con un corte a lo tazón poco favorecedor asomó por una de las ventanas del Expreso y nos dedicó una sonrisa torcida.

–Eh, par de maricas, que el tren no espera por nadie. Ni siquiera por un Black.

Rosier le dedicó un elocuente dedo corazón que se vio recompensado por un escupitajo directo por parte de Avery. Por norma, cuando los dos decidían mostrar su evidente falta de educación y cerebro a media comunidad mágica, ignorarlos era la opción más acertada. Sin embargo, aquella vez mis pies se quedaron anclados al suelo conforme las palabras de Bellatrix y la afirmación irónica de Avery se entrelazaban y acababan representando una imagen fiel de teoría y ejemplo práctico. El tren no creía oportuno esperar por un Black a secas de momento, pero yo no nunca había querido conformarme con ese título. Ella misma lo había dicho. "Tú no eres como ellos".

–Quién sabe –me encontré murmurando de pronto, apoyando el codo en el baúl de Rosier y hundiendo las manos en los bolsillos con el periódico aún sujeto bajo el brazo restante–. A lo mejor un día sí acaba esperando por mí.

* * *

Bien, hasta aquí xD. Adelanto que sé que habrá cosas que probablemente no hayan quedado claras, pero no os preocupéis que se irán solucionando poco a poco conforme avance la historia. La he dividido por escenas porque me resultaba más fácil y suponía que se os haría más ameno de leer que si contaba un petostón completo por cada capítulo. Otra cosita importante: sé que de primeras Regulus nombre apellidos (Tugwood, por ejemplo) que no conocéis, pero se irá explicando quién es cada persona en los capítulos sucesivos –sí xD, no son OCs que me haya sacado de la manga porque sí, me refiero, si no que he procurado encajarlos en el canon real–.

Bueno, no doy más la lata. Eso es todo por el momento. Me voy de vacaciones parte de Agosto y estoy sin Internet (gracias, padres), así que no podré actualizar la historia hasta que no vuelva a la civilización, aunque para entonces me asaltarán los exámenes. En cualquier caso, no tardaré tanto como esta vez, I promise. Muchísimas gracias por leer y, you know xD, dejar review no arregla el hambre en el mundo pero a mí me sube muchito la moral. Y Regulus se pone contento.


	3. El rey de los perdedores

Aloha. Jo, lo cierto es que me dan ganas de esconderme de todo el tiempo que ha pasado desde aquella vez que dije: "no pienso volver a tardar tanto en actualizar". Pero así es la vida, para que veáis que no miento cuando digo que yo y los longfics tenemos una relación MUY chunga e inconstante. He publicado cosas entre medio porque me parecían más sencillas que estructurar el capítulo, porque he cambiado mil veces de opinión sobre cada escena y porque bffffff, ha sido todo tremendamente complicado. Tenía una libreta llena de cosas y detalles que encajar, y me apetecía mostrarlo todo ya y a la vez no, porque si no se acaba la gracia del tema. En fin, el caso es que no sé qué ha salido de aquí, porque un día estoy contenta con el resultado y al siguiente me apetece tirarlo todo a la basura.

Para no hacerme eterna y perderme en mis cavilaciones, como me pasa SIEMPRE, voy a pasar directamente a explicar algunas cosillas que tenía que aclarar antes de que empecéis a leer, que luego se me olvidan y tengo que editar XDDDDD:

En las explicaciones de Binns de la primera escena, aT significa Antes de los Tres. Lo he especificado abajo por si alguien no se lee esto, pero vamos, viniese a ser como el típico Antes de Cristo. Realmente creo que los magos sí utilizaban el aC en los relatos mágicos históricos, pero a mí me parecía algo muy muggle y al final me decidí por el aT en referencia a los Tres Reyes Magos. La idea fue realmente de **Katescape** XDDD así que todo el mérito va para ella. Aplausitos.

Por otro lado, decir que Fabius Watkins fue un cazador muy famoso de las Urracas de Montrose que murió en 1975 debido a un accidente con un helicóptero. Siguiendo en la línea de Quidditch, que me he pegado una investigación importante, destacar que la Medalla Conmemorativa de Peligroso Dai es una medalla que se concede en la liga al jugador que haya corrido más riesgo durante el partido. Por último, señalar que el Pase Plumpton consiste en cambiar bruscamente de dirección para enfundarse la snitch manga arriba. Vamos, difícil de cojones XDDDDD. Si queréis saber o consultar algo más, yo lo he sacado todo principalmente del libro de Quidditch A Través de los Tiempos y de El Diccionario.

Y en fin, es todo lo que se me ocurre por ahora. Dar las gracias infiniiiiitas a **Katescape**, por su paciencia y por su beteo personal. Por seguir animándome a no colgar la historia, por ofrecerse a escuchar y solventar dudas, por todo en general. Ella es el Regulus que hay en esta historia. También agradecer su entusiasmo a **TBlackRose **, por todas esas veces que me habló de lo mucho que se había enamorado de Emmeline. Porque también se ha leído trozos del capítulo y me ha ayudado con un Regulus demasiado enfadado XDDDDD. Y, ante todo, dedicar este capítulo a **Venetrix, **porque es una de las razones que me impulsaron a volver a retomar lo poco que llevaba del fic. Porque su entusiasmo me pone súper contenta y súper gorda, y porque no está pasando buena temporada y le deseo lo mejor. Espero que estoy te anime un poco, beiba.

_****__**DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los cachondos y cachondas mencionados y/o utilizados me pertenecen, si no que son propiedad de Jota Ká y su mente olvidadiza. Yo sólo me limito a recordar que no todo en esta vida gira en torno al señor de gafitas culodevaso.**_  


* * *

_**CAPÍTULO II: EL REY DE LOS PERDEDORES.**_

* * *

_It's the Eye of the Tiger _

_it's the thrill of the fight_

_Rising up to the challenge of our rival _

_And the last known survival_

_stalks his prey in the night_

_and he's watching us all with the Eye of the Tiger._

**_(Eye of the Tiger; Survivor)_**

* * *

_Llegará el día en que la justicia de nuestras manos abrirá un agujero en la historia, y caerán por él todos los indignos. La nada los tragará, y entonces florecerá el nuevo orden. Todos conocerán nuestros nombres. _

_A los encarcelados, a los marginados y escondidos por nuestra causa: la vida y los honores que os esperan no conocerán igual. Apreciad la generosidad de vuestro señor, que como él, es eterna._

Ninguna voz puede reunir toda la verdad. Quizá momentos, banales puntos de vista sin comprobar... pero siempre he pensado que, en algún instante, se nos escapa un matiz que resulta esencial para contar bien la historia. Para, realmente, dar opción a una verdadera elección justa.

La suya tampoco lo era, pero nadie se dio cuenta. Después de todo, ¿quién da en la vida una verdadera elección?

* * *

–... que poblaban los territorios del sureste de Mesopotamia hacia el año 2650 a.T(*). En la lucha primaria mantenida por Gilgamesh y Enkidu se acabaron constriñendo unos lazos afectivos que se contemplaban imposibles para los gigantes, y que supusieron...

–Un aburrimiento interminable y mortal capaz de matar a todo ser vivo menos a Black, que admira profundamente a los gigantes porque tienen un nabo que...

–Cállate, Rosier –repliqué con cansancio.

Aquella era la sexta vez que interrumpía la clase y la sexta vez que me distraía de mis apuntes. Apenas llevábamos un mes de curso, pero para Rosier parecía que hubiese pasado ya un año entero. Y si por lo general resultaba insufrible soportarlo gruñendo en las horas no lectivas del día, durante las clases su presencia se convertía en un auténtico suplicio.

Sobre todo hoy, que había decidido sentarse a mi lado para despotricar sobre Mulciber, quién le había dado un puñetazo en la nariz la noche anterior por criticar la letra torcida de Avery y su forma de abreviar "piel de salamandra" –"Entiéndelo, Black. ¿P.i.s? ¿Quién coño abrevia algo con PIS, por todas las serpientes de Salazar?"–.

Creo que, llegados a estas alturas y después de tres años, cualquiera de nosotros –y cualquier alumno, en realidad– sabría que meterse con Avery implicaba pasar a engrosar la lista negra de Mulciber casi de inmediato. Llevaban juntos tanto tiempo que era prácticamente imposible no imaginarlos como un solo ente, en el cual Avery funcionaba como el cerebro y Mulciber como... bueno, como todo lo demás. Y así no importaba que Avery fuese debilucho y escuálido, o que Mulciber sufriese una preocupante adicción a acumular telarañas alrededor de su materia gris, porque ambos se complementaban y suplían las carencias del otro. Aunque desde luego y por muy beneficiosa que les resultase dicha asociación, siempre tuve bastante claro que les unía algo más que el mero interés, a diferencia de al resto de nosotros.

Pero claro, estábamos hablando de Rosier. Rosier jamás podía callarse, ni siquiera por el bien de su maltrecha nariz.

–Esta clase no puede ser peor. –Se echó hacia atrás en la silla, cruzando los brazos tras su cabeza con insolencia. A su izquierda, Wilkes continuó sumido en un sopor babeante encima de su libro–. Estoy convencido de que hasta el Barón Sanguinario haría más entretenidos los follones de los gigantes. ¿A quién cojones le importan los gigantes?

–A mí me importa aprobar los TIMOS –bufé en voz baja, sin apartar la vista del pergamino que estaba rellenando. –, así que...

–Bah –resopló, haciendo una mueca de desdén con la mano. Apreté los dientes y procuré concentrarme en Gilgamesh y en la soporífera voz de Binns. No iba a manchar mi expediente por perder los nervios y embrujarle en medio de clase–. Eres peor que un prefecto histérico el primer día de colegio. Quedan casi dos malditos años para los TIMOS, Black. ¿Quieres ser prefecto? ¿El señor prefecto perfecto? Pues empieza a lamer culos, porque la reproducción sexual de los gigantes no va a enviarte la placa a casa.

A pesar de que caer en su provocación y convertirlo en babosa delante de toda la clase sonaba muy tentador, me contuve. Él podía hacer lo que quisiese, porque a fin de cuentas que sacase buenas o malas notas no era algo tan trascendente. Quizás Evan se consideraba una parte íntegra de nuestra familia –aunque madre solía referirse a la familia de tía Druella como "los otros", al igual que la propia tía Druella–, pero no era de él de quién se esperaba una trayectoria de futuro impecable. Ésa era una responsabilidad que no podría arrebatarnos ni a mi hermano ni a mí, por mucho que tratase de equiparar nuestro puesto con el suyo al otro lado del árbol familiar.

Golpeé suavemente el tapón de corcho del tintero con la punta de la pluma, permitiéndome distraerme por unos instantes. ¿Qué haría Sirius este año en sus TIMOS? Siempre solía sacar buenas notas, aunque pasase la mayor parte del tiempo detrás de Potter y compañía. Lo que hubiese dentro del sobre morado que llegaría a casa el verano próximo determinaría el humor de madre durante los próximos meses, y por ende la tensión en casa. Sólo esperaba que el número de Extraordinarios igualase los habituales, porque de lo contrario...

Por suerte, la voz lúgubre e incomprensible de Binns flotando a escasos centímetros del pupitre de Rosier fue de gran ayuda para devolverme de lleno a sus explicaciones. Incluso Wilkes dio un respingo e interrumpió su siesta matutina.

–¿Qué ocurre, señor Rosemby? ¿Hay algo que no entienda bien?

–No, señor. Sólo le pedía a mi compañero Regulus que bajase un poco la voz, me desconcentra de sus explicaciones.

Alcé las cejas, molesto por la jugarreta, y cuando Binns continuó perdiéndose en la Antigua Mesopotamia me incliné todo lo que pude sobre mis apuntes. Replicar no habría servido de nada, y en cualquier caso estaba convencido de que era el único de nuestros alrededores que había estado prestando atención a la clase. Cuando llegasen los finales y Rosier comenzase a pasear por la Sala Común suplicando ayuda, entonces sería mi turno de agregar un jocoso "lo lamento, pero creo recordar que me dediqué a molestar durante esa clase".

El último cuarto de hora lo pasé esforzándome especialmente en hacer todos los rabitos de las pes, las tes, las ges y las eles exactamente iguales, y para cuando sonó el timbre que anunciaba el final de la clase ya había rellenado por lo menos veinte centímetros más de pergamino. Como siempre, Binns prosiguió con el temario como si el timbre fuese algo que únicamente existía en nuestras cabezas, así que apunté una última fecha en el margen y guardé los apuntes dentro del libro. Wilkes y Rosier ya se habían levantado de los pupitres, y de hecho todo el mundo se estaba apelotonado en la salida del aula.

–Y así se dice adiós a la última clase del día. ¿Has apuntado eso también, Black? No vayas a olvidarte de una sola palabra –graznó Rosier, antes de desaparecer por la puerta con los demás.

–Huele a carne a la brasa... –murmuró Wilkes, girándose hacia mí y componiendo una mueca servicial–. ¿Necesitas ayuda, Regulus?

–No, gracias. Sólo estaba tratando de que no se me doblasen los pergaminos. Iré a comer cuando me haya organizado.

–Oh –asintió, arrastrando los pies detrás de Rosier, que ya se había perdido por el pasillo. Parecía algo decepcionado. Wilkes siempre prefería seguir a cualquier persona que no fuese Rosier, pero supongo que en su mente insegura entrar con él en el Gran Comedor era preferible a hacerlo solo. Imagino que Rosier podía ser mejor que nada en ocasiones...

Fui el último en salir, como siempre. A mis espaldas, la historia de Gilgamesh y Enkidu proseguiría unos minutos más, hasta que su narrador se diese cuenta de que ya no tenía alumnos. Entonces probablemente desaparecería a través de la pizarra, tan silenciosamente como había llegado al principio.

_(*) aT: Antes de Los Tres._

* * *

–Y entonces vino Devon de lado, ¡zas! –MacDougal imitó el movimiento de la escoba con la mano–. Un vuelo impresionante. Lo habría desequilibrado por completo sin ninguna duda.

–No si hubiese sido Fabius Watkins –rebatí, apoyándome la Nimbus 1000 sobre el hombro. Se me estaban helando las manos incluso a pesar de los guantes–. Era un cazador excepcional.

–Sí –coincidió él, y una enorme nube de vaho flotó unos instantes delante de su cara redonda y colorada–. Fue una pena lo de su accidente. Lo leí en verano, en El Profeta, y aún no entiendo cómo pudo no ver ese artefacto muggle. Quiero decir, no sé qué pinta tienen, pero suelen ser ellos los cegatos...

–Los muggles no sirven para nada.

Siempre me había caído bien Ferguson MacDougal, a pesar de que apenas habíamos cruzado un par de palabras hasta el año pasado, cuando entró al equipo de Ravenclaw como golpeador. No era especialmente brillante en clase –de hecho, había sido compañero suyo en transformaciones y no era ningún portento mágico–, pero según madre los MacDougal eran una antigua familia de sangre limpia asentada en Escocia, aunque por supuesto no igualaban ni mucho menos la estirpe de los Black. Además de todo eso, MacDougal tenía un don muy interesante para captar la realidad de las cosas, y era tan fanático del Quidditch como yo. En ocasiones, cuando el campo estaba libre y ninguno estábamos ocupados con clases o deberes pendientes, cogíamos las escobas y nos íbamos a practicar los movimientos de los grandes jugadores de la liga profesional.

Como aquella tarde de sábado, la cual había resultado más o menos productiva incluso con el fuerte viento, que hacía oscilar las escobas violentamente en el instante en que te elevabas más de un par de metros del suelo. A causa de ello estábamos doloridos y helados, pero había merecido la pena. Mi Pase de Plumpton era ahora mucho más limpio que los desastrosos intentos de la semana pasada.

–Creo que cogerás la snitch mañana –prosiguió MacDougal con entusiasmo, mientras subíamos la ladera hacia el castillo prácticamente sin aliento, y me fijé en que no aseguraba que fuésemos a ganar el partido. Sin embargo, dejé que me halagase–. Ese último pase ha sido impresionante, ¡ni el mismísimo Roderick Plumpton lo habría hecho mejor!

–Bueno, yo he tenido que ensayarlo durante meses. Él lo llevó a cabo como algo espontáneo –precisé, aunque alcé un poco más la cabeza con orgullo y esbocé una media sonrisa altanera–. De todas formas, si el viento sigue soplando así, lo que mereceremos seguro será la Medalla Conmemorativa de Peligroso Dai...

MacDougal soltó una risotada y ambos nos apresuramos a entrar al vestíbulo. Tan sólo la luz titilante de las antorchas encendidas sobre los muros de piedra ya nos hizo sentirnos mucho mejor. Confiaba en que los elfos se hubiesen ocupado de caldear bien la Sala Común y en que hubiese algo bueno para cenar, porque me moría de hambre. Quizás algo de ese pudding de cerdo y patatas que solía servir Kreacher en casa para Navidad...

–¡Eh, Black! No te lo vas a creer.

Aparté la vista de las puertas del Gran Comedor a regañadientes y busqué a mi interlocutor, que ya se acercaba hacia mí despreocupadamente. A mi lado, MacDougal se apresuró a subir el primer tramo de escaleras con un inaudible "hasta luego, Regulus", pero eso no lo libró de los maliciosos ojillos oscuros de Avery.

–¡Adiós, Gus! ¡Saluda a Celestina de mi parte!

–¿Qué no voy a creerme? –pregunté de mala gana, aburrido de ese viejo chiste. Desde que habían pillado al ravenclaw cantando el himno de su equipo por los pasillos, no le habían dejado en paz. Como si ya de por sí no fuesen incapaces de mostrar algo de educación y respeto–. Tengo que ducharme y acabar los...

–El buscador de Hufflepuff se ha abierto la cabeza esta mañana contra la esquina de su mesita de noche –me interrumpió de carrerilla, soltando una risita condescendiente–. ¡El muy idiota! Pero eso no es lo mejor de todo. Uno de sus compañeros de cuarto lo vio sangrando en el suelo y no se le ocurrió otra cosa más que probar a cerrarle a herida con un hechizo. ¡Ahora, además de un cráter en toda la frente, tiene un rábano gigantesco! ¿Verdad, Mul? ¿Verdad que parecía un huerto andante?

Alcé las cejas, incrédulo, a la vez que las carcajadas de Mulciber coreaban la voz de pito de Avery. ¿Cómo se podía tener tan mala suerte, por Merlín? No es que fuese uno de los mejores jugadores de su equipo, ni mucho menos, y podría haberle ganado con facilidad. Sin embargo, ahora que probablemente estuviese en la enfermería, ¿qué pasaría mañana? ¿Se anularía el partido y se nos concedería la victoria con el mínimo puntaje? Eso no me parecía ni mucho menos motivo de risa.

–¿Y qué va a pasar entonces? ¿Tienen reserva o van a retirarse?

–¿Y qué más da? –bufó Avery, descontento porque no le encontrase la gracia al mismo asunto que él consideraba hilarante–. Creo que tienen a una chica de quinto, una tal Vance. Pero tanto si se presenta como si no, tenemos la victoria asegurada. ¿O es que vas a perder contra una chica, Black?

Aunque mi boca formuló un inmediato y tajante "no" promovido por el orgullo, no pude evitar desviar la vista con disimulo hacia la mesa pegada a Gryffindor, donde ya se concentraba un grupo importante de personas. La prudencia me decía que refugiarme en su género para autoconvencerme de la victoria no iba a acarrear buenas consecuencias, pero al menos me producía una sensación de seguridad más agradable que la incertidumbre total.

Había escuchado alguna vez hablar de Emmeline Vance en casa. Sirius la había nombrado durante el verano de su primer curso en Hogwarts, cuando también había descrito con todo lujo de detalles a sus nuevos y mejores amigos. Ahora me daba rabia no haber prestado atención a los datos que mi hermano había mentado sobre ella, justo antes de que madre y padre le reprendiesen por no granjearse compañías dignas y él adornase la alfombra del comedor con casi todo su puré de patatas. Pero no, yo estaba demasiado absorto en Potter y compañía como para centrarme en nadie más.

Mierda.

–¿Te vas a cambiar o te vas a quedar aquí plantado como una gárgola de piedra? –quiso saber Avery, apartándose el pelo de corte tazón hacia atrás con la mano–. Nosotros entramos ya a cenar. Mul tiene hambre.

–No, me voy. Hasta luego.

Me di la vuelta mecánicamente y comencé a descender por las escaleras, aún con la escoba al hombro. Había sudado bastante y el pelo se me pegaba a la cabeza de una forma muy desagradable, por no hablar de la incómoda sensación de no oler precisamente bien. La verdad era que, después de la conversación con Avery y Mulciber, las protestas de mi estómago habían pasado a un segundo plano, así que decidí que lo primero era darme una buena ducha y después ya podría barajar si merecía la pena subir a cenar o si debía contentarme con los pasteles de calabaza que madre me enviaba todas las semanas.

Todavía iba perdido en mis propias elucubraciones cuando, antes de terminar el tramo de escaleras que conducían hacia las mazmorras, escuché varias voces que charlaban cerca de las cocinas. Probablemente serían alumnos de Hufflepuff rezagados que se encaminaban al Gran Comedor, cosa que desde luego no era de mi incumbencia –y tenía muy claro que escuchar conversaciones ajenas no era algo muy educado–, aunque las carcajadas de una voz que se elevaba por encima de las demás me obligaron a detenerme en seco.

Igual que si ladrase un perro.

–Qué suerte, Vance, así que al final ese idiota de Damocles entró en razón... James había sugerido ofrecérselo de merienda al calamar gigante si no te dejaba entrar, pero Remus no estaba de acuerdo con nuestra política.

–Remus es muy formal, ya le conoces –apostilló una segunda voz que reconocí como la de Potter, a la vez que sus pasos se iban acercando a mi posición–. Pero lo importante es que vas a jugar y a darles duro en el culo a esas culebrillas.

No me moví. No di ni un solo paso cuando la escasa luz de las antorchas iluminó el grupo que salía del sótano hacia el Gran Comedor, ni tampoco cuando el más bajito y rechoncho de los chicos me señaló y murmuró un "Sirius..." entrecortado. De refilón, justo a su lado, pude adivinar el perfil de una chica de la altura de Potter, con el pelo largo y la corbata amarilla pulcramente anudada sobre el cuello de la camisa. Por suerte o por desgracia, mi cabeza no quiso procesar que aquella era Emmeline Vance, porque estaba demasiado ocupada manteniendo la mirada gris de Sirius. James Potter alzó las cejas.

–Y hablando de culebrillas...

Si Sirius se sintió ofendido por el comentario, no lo demostró. En su lugar, volvió la cabeza con las cejas negras muy fruncidas y continuó subiendo las escaleras, quedando fuera de mi vista. El gordito que me había descubierto, Peter Pettigrew, se apresuró a seguirle. Y yo, como buena "culebrilla", les di las espalda a los otros dos y terminé de bajar los escalones restantes, perdiéndome en los oscuros corredores de las mazmorras.

Lo último que acerté a escuchar antes de que el eco de mis pasos borrase sus voces difusas fue un "¿pero qué mosca te ha picado, Canuto?" seguido de una voz femenina que hizo diana directa en mi vanidad.

–Pobrecito...

* * *

No me entraba ni un solo croissant, ni siquiera la media tostada que me había obligado a untarme con mermelada de arándanos. Tenía la eterna sensación de que un puño invisible se había colado en mi cuerpo y me presionaba la boca del estómago con todas sus fuerzas, a pesar de que había madrugado bastante para no tener que estar contemplando cómo todo el mundo se volcaba en animar a Vance.

Alcé la jarra con un movimiento brusco y bebí un largo trago, conteniendo las arcadas. Aquello era ridículo. Yo era ridículo...

–El campeón de la lucha muggle, Regulus Black en persona. El rey de la doble patada y la pelea con la almohada. –Rosier se dejó caer a mi lado con poco entusiasmo, mesándose los rizos rubios y despeinados con la mano, y me quitó la media tostada del plato para empezar a comérsela con desgana–. ¿Con qué soñabas ayer, Black? ¿Con alguna abuela tuya, de esas milenarias y arrugadas, bailando desnuda en tu habitación?

–Con nada –bufé con voz pastosa, pinchando el croissant con el tenedor antes de que alargase la mano para agenciárselo.

–¿Preparado para patear culos de tejones hoy? –comentó alegremente Avery, mientras Mulciber y él tomaban asiento justo frente a nosotros, franqueados por Wilkes. Rosier y yo les dedicamos el mismo gruñido monocorde. Empezaba a estar harto de culos pateados–. Al final parece que presentan a la tal Vance, así que no te cortes ni un solo pelo de centauro, Black. Ridiculízala para que la próxima vez se lo piense dos veces.

–Eso será si puede, cabeza de tazón –añadió Rosier, lanzándole uno de los cuernos del croissant que acababa de coger.

Dos horas, una caminata hasta el campo y un ojo morado de Rosier después, estaba en los vestuarios rodeado del resto del equipo y escuchando un sermón rutinario por parte del capitán que ni siquiera me importaba. Prácticamente como si me hubiese aparecido desde el Gran Comedor hasta aquí, con el mareo incluido. Si no fuese porque en Hogwarts era imposible aparecerse y porque yo no tenía ni idea de cómo hacerlo, me habría parecido una hipótesis muy plausible.

–Y ahora –finalizó, enseñando los dientes– al campo.

Asentí al aire, aferrando bien la escoba, y cuando las puertas se abrieron y la formación se rompió, di una patada al suelo y me elevé con rapidez sobre el campo coronado por una marea amarilla que superaba ampliamente a la ruidosa zona verde. La bofetada de aire frío en toda la cara me sentó muchísimo mejor de lo que esperaba, y me permitió ante todo serenarme y analizar con calma la situación: yo era mejor, yo tenía más experiencia, yo sabía hacer el Pase de Plumpton. No tenía de qué preocuparme, aunque fuese a marcarla de cerca para evitarme sorpresas. Eso es, todo volvía a estar en su lugar.

Tan sólo un par de minutos después, mientras Madame Hooch trasteaba en el suelo con el cofre de las pelotas, los Hufflepuff hicieron su aparición arropados por un rugido ensordecedor que eclipsó con creces los abucheos de los Slytherin. Y casi al instante llegó ella, colocándose frente a mí y agarrándose al palo de su escoba con manos temblorosas. Cuando alzó la vista y su mirada se cruzó con la mía, la tensión que aún mantenía a mis músculos agarrotados se disipó por completo. Sólo era una chica vestida de amarillo canario, con más miedo y presión que otra cosa, que osaba enfrentarse a mí. Un patético jugador mediocre frente al magnánimo Josef Wronski. Un pajarito al alcance de una boa constrictor. Sonreí con educación cuando ella hizo lo mismo, y entonces las bludger salieron disparadas y la quaffle se convirtió en un borroso punto rojo que surcaba el cielo a toda velocidad, de manos a manos.

Y ahí comenzó la persecución. No sé la cantidad de horas que pasamos volando, interponiéndonos entre nosotros y fingiendo tener muy clara la localización de la snitch, pero para cuando al fin vi un destello dorado cerca de la grada de los profesores tenía ya sabañones en las zonas de los dedos que no me cubrían los guantes, fruto del frío. Sin perder de vista la pelotita, localicé rápidamente a Vance, que me había visto detenerme y se acercaba hacia mí con reticencia. Podía echar a volar en la dirección contraria y alejarla, pero alargar el partido sólo supondría perder de nuevo la pelota y hacer más mella en mi condición física. Además, ¿cuánto era el marcador? La última vez que me había fijado les aventajábamos por bastante. Ya era de hora de poner toda la carne en el asador, así que me lancé.

Cuando Vance comprendió lo que sucedía, pegó su cuerpo al palo de su escoba –una insignificante Barredora– y se colocó a mi zaga. El murmullo de los espectadores comenzó a subir de nivel, hasta embotarnos los oídos, y las manchas de colores amarillo y verde acabaron fusionándose en una masa indistinguible en la que sólo estábamos ella, yo y la snitch. Nuestro duelo privado. Aceleré más y más, hasta casi igualar la pelota, pero manteniéndome todavía a distancia de ella. La adrenalina me corría por las venas a una velocidad superior a la de mi escoba, haciéndome paladear la victoria antes de tiempo. ¿Miraría Sirius ahora? ¿O se daría la vuelta, frunciría las cejas y se marcharía al ver que yo, una culebrilla, había cogido la snitch?

Ya casi la había adelantado. Ahora sólo tendría que girar bruscamente, estirar la mano y enfundármela en la manga. Seguro que MacDougal se estaba volviendo loco de euforia. Todo estaba siendo perfecto, todo iba según lo estudiado. ¿Me estaría viendo mi hermano? ¿Estaría pensando que quizás el término "culebrilla" no era el adecuado para mí? Ya estaba. Ya casi. Sólo un giro y...

De pronto, algo salió mal. Una fuerte racha de viento desequilibró mi escoba, obligándome a ralentizar para no resbalarme y caer a varios metros de altura, y antes de que pudiese darme cuenta de nada los dedos de Vance se estaban cerrando alrededor de la snitch. Abrí los ojos con desesperación, ladeándome en un último intento, y desvié su muñeca de un puñetazo antes de que mi mano se cerrase alrededor de la fría superficie de la pelotita. El mundo giró de pronto, quedando torcido, y la escoba descendió con brusquedad hasta que mi espalda dio de lleno contra el suelo.

Después, todo el cielo gris pasó a ser negro, y luego a ser nada.

* * *

–Está muerto. Seguro. Yo me quedo toda su fortuna, según un testamento secreto que guardaba bajo la cama y en el que me dejaba toda su herencia. Incluso a su mierda de elfo doméstico abuelo y sucio.

–No está muerto, imbécil. Se ha movido. Seguro que se ha partido las pelotas.

–Eh, Black... Despierta. Estás ridículo ahí tirado.

–¿Entonces no está muerto? Al menos ha cogido la snitch...

Abrí los ojos con lentitud, mareado y confuso, y lo único que acerté a ver al principio fueron varias manchas de color carne que me tapaban casi toda la visión. Después alguien me dio una bofetada en la mejilla, antes de que Madame Hooch se agachase a mi lado para ayudarme a incorporarme. No había ni una sola parte de mi cuerpo que no me doliese atrozmente.

–Señor Black, ¿está usted bien? Levántese. Levántese, señor Black. –Algo me levantó como si fuese un trapo–. Gracias, Señor Mulciber, pero no hace falta que lo sacuda como a un colchón sucio. ¿Está bien, Black?

–Sí –acerté a decir, y con las cosas algo más claras y fuera de las garras de Mulciber, abrí la mano llena de rasguños para enseñar mi trofeo. Mi pequeña hazaña personal–. Hemos ganado. He cogido la snitch.

–Lo cierto es, señor Black, que hay algo de controversia acerca de ese asunto. ¿Me permite un momento? –Sin que yo pudiese agregar nada, la profesora me arrebató la snitch y la levantó en el aire, bien visible para todos–. ¿Señorita Vance? ¿Dónde está la señorita Vance? Ah, allí está. Venga, venga aquí.

El hecho de que Vance, sucia y desaliñada, apareciese entre la multitud empujada por varias manos ajenas y comenzase a caminar hacia nosotros solo me confundió todavía más. Me sacudí las manos y busqué la mirada de Hooch, sin comprender.

–La señorita Vance afirma que ella cogió la snitch antes que usted, pero usted desvió su mano y la recuperó. –Cambié la vista de Hooch a Vance, que se había puesto muy colorada y miraba al suelo. Yo no estaba colorado. Más bien empezaba a estar colérico, al igual que la mayoría de Slytherins que nos rodeaban–. Y esto tiene una muy fácil solución. Señorita Vance...

–Esto es absurdo, profesora –la interrumpí, con la bilis trepándome por la garganta. Adelanté unos tres pasos, cojeando, hasta colocarme frente a ella. Era un par, sólo un par de centímetros más alta que yo, y era una chica. Aunque ahora mismo los modales no me podían importar menos–. Yo he cogido la snitch. Ella ni siquiera llegó a rozarla. Yo he ganado el partido.

La expresión de Hooch se mantuvo impasible.

–Entonces, si está tan seguro no le importará que lo comprobemos, ¿verdad?

No respondí. No podía decir nada a favor ni en contra de esa declaración, así que únicamente me mordí la lengua y deseé con todas mis fuerzas que la snitch no hiciese ningún movimiento cuando ella la acariciase con sus largos dedos. Porque yo la había cogido. Yo había ganado el partido. Yo...

En el instante siguiente, pasaron varias cosas. Al simple roce con su piel, las alas de las snitch se desplegaron y comenzaron a batirse con lentitud. El rostro de Vance se iluminó, confirmando su afirmación, y yo me clavé las uñas en las palmas de las manos. El mundo se volvió mudo de nuevo, y el cielo se cubrió de bufandas rojas y amarillas que saltaban por todas partes.

–Y Hufflepuff gana el partido por trescientos cincuenta a trescientos diez puntos.

Fue lo último que escuché. Lo último. Después, únicamente recuerdo que ella me miró y extendió su mano, y yo ni siquiera consideré estrechársela. Recuerdo que alguien la cogió en brazos y la alzó por los aires antes de que le diese tiempo siquiera a apartar la mano que me había ofrecido. Recuerdo que Rosier gritó y dijo un montón de palabras malsonantes. Recuerdo que comencé a caminar hacia los vestuarios, sin pararme a atender a ninguno de los que vinieron a preocuparse por mí, fuese cual fuese su casa y su procedencia.

Recuerdo unos ojos grises mirándome fijamente desde la multitud, y después ya no recuerdo nada.

* * *

Y hasta aquí. Comentar que el pobre Gus me cae muy bien XDDD y que iba a llamarse en un principio Allister porque el nombre era muuuucho más bonito y chulo que Ferguson, pero luego se me ocurrió el tema de Gus con Avery y unas cosillas a futuro y he decidido dejarle con el nombre original que había pensado. No obstante, muuuchas gracias a **Insomnio **por preocuparse de buscarme un nombre bonito y gaélico. Ten por seguro que se lo voy a plantar a alguien XDDDD.

Aquí como veis he hablado un poquito más de la relación que mantienen Avery y Mulciber, y tengo muchitas ganas de poder meter ya un capítulo de ellos con Mary Macdonald. Y de que al fin pueda salir Dorcas Emo, y FabFab, y Gideon, y Marlene, y el querrrrido de Tiberius McLaggen... Me he tenido que contener mucho para no meter a toda la peña que tengo en la cabeza.

Enfines serafines, creo que no me queda mucho más por decir salvo que espero no tardar tanto para el siguiente, as always, y que Regulus baila desnudo cada vez que recibe un review. Hasta prontooooo, caca pedo pompissss.


End file.
